Damn Boy !
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Aku mendapat julukan 'The Damn Boy' dari cewek itu. Tapi entah kenapa aku senang, karena panggilan ini mengingatkanku pada sebuah permainan. Benar kan Sakura..? Warning, Hard Lemon inside...! Mind to RnR please?


**Tralalalala *menari hula –dilempar sandal***** haha maaf maaf, habis aku lagi senang-senangnya setelah sekian lama akhirnya aku kembali membuat fic rate M yang ingin kubikin sendiri seperti RAZIA atau ARE YOU READY hehe.. (^^)v**

**Sebenarnya masih banyak fic yang harus dilanjutin, tapi ya sekali-sekali ingin bikin one shot lagi setelah sekian lamanya. Tapi bukan berarti aku lagi gak ada ide buat ficku yang lain, hanya saja lagi pingin bikin selingan. Hohohohoho *tawa mesum started* (=.=')**

**Baiklah, selamat membaca dan semoga di sukaaa...!! (^O^)**

**

* * *

  
**

Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku

Rate : M (untuk 17+)

*hayo ngaku siapa yang masih di bawah umuur..!? -dikeplak*

Warning : Hard Lemon (maybe) OOC, AU

**DAMN BOY !!**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Sasuke POV**_

Sekali lagi aku tertidur di tempat tidurku yang empuk ini. Nyamannya, sampai berkali-kali aku bergumul dengan selimutku untuk lebih menghangatkan diri. Berkali ku menguap lebar dan berkali-kali juga aku membanting jam wekerku yang terus berdering mengganggu tidurku.

"Hoi sadar dong..!! Ini hari Minggu, jam weker sialaaan..!!" gumamku kesal hingga akhirnya dengan sukses aku melempar jam wekerku dan kembali bergumul. Tapi..

"Sasukeee..!! Hari Minggu gundulmu..!! Ini masih hari Sabtu, bangun..!!" seru Itachi tiba-tiba dan membuka pintu kamarku dengan penuh nafsu. Aku menggaruk kepalaku bosan, saat kakakku ini membuka paksa selimutku.

"Emang kenapa sih kalau hari Sabtu hah..!? Toh, gak ada pelajaran kan?" tanyaku sambil mengangkat sebelah alis dan kembali telentang dalam tidurku.

"Ngomong apa kau..!? Bukannya kamu sendiri yang bilang ada ujian sepak bola dan minta di bangunkan..??" mataku terbuka lebar dan setengah melotot. Benar juga kata Itachi, ah bodohnya..!! Kenapa aku bisa lupa ya..?? Aku langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurku dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

"Nah gitu kek dari tadi, dasar pa-nge-ran to-mat..!!" ejek Itachi sambil tertawa kecil. Aku memberinya tatapan death glare.

"Iya iya, dasar I-TAHI..!!" teriakku dan aku langsung berlari masuk ke kamar mandi sebelum terkena serangan bola basket dari kakakku itu.

-

-

-

**Di sekolah...**

"Sasuke, kau telat sekali..!!" seru Sakura Haruno si manajer klub sepak bolaku. Aku menatapnya kesal, entah kenapa kami tidak pernah bisa akur sejak pertama kali kami bertemu.

"Hn, terus kenapa?" tanyaku dengan dingin. Memang sudah kebiasaanku untuk selalu bersikap dingin kepada setiap wanita, tak terkecuali manajer satu ini. Dia menatapku kesal dari balik mata emerald hijau miliknya.

"Huh ya sudah, sana mulai..!! Kakashi-sensei sudah menunggumu..!!" balasnya kecut dan dia kembali menyibukkan diri di kertas yang ada di atas mejanya. Aku menghela nafas panjang dan kulempar tasku.

Aku bermain lumayan bagus hari ini. Entah kenapa reflekku jadi lebih cepat seperti biasanya. Saat permainan ujian dimulai pun, aku terus mencetak gol dengan baik hingga kelompokku mendapat poin 3-0. Pada akhirnya aku kelelahan juga, Kakashi-sensei memberi waktu istirahat dan aku kembali ke tempat sang manajer memperhatikan pemainnya. Dan seperti biasa, Sakura selalu melempar botol minuman kepadaku begitu juga kepada yang lainnya.

Saat aku minum air dari botol itu, aku melirik Sakura. Entah apa ya, tapi kurasa hari ini seperti ada yang berbeda dari cewek itu. Kuakui saja, sebenarnya aku memang ada perasaan khusus pada Sakura. Dan hari ini, dia lebih.. cantik dari biasanya..?? Ah tahulah, tapi yang sekarang membuatku bingung, entah kenapa pandanganku selalu tertuju pada rok mini Sakura. Kenapa ya pandanganku tidak bisa lepas dari situ..?? Apalagi, nafasku terasa memburu kenapa ya..?? Dan parahnya lagi sekarang...

"Kyaaaa," teriak Sakura saat angin kencang bertiup padanya hingga rok mini yang aku perhatikan dari tadi terbuka lebar. Spontan wajahku memerah melihat celana dalam warna putih yang dikenakannya juga paha putih mulus Sakura. Dengan cepat Sakura menutupnya, dan begitu kusadari teman-temanku sudah berwajah mesum semua. Sedangkan aku memalingkan wajahku, berusaha untuk tetap dingin seperti biasanya, tapi Sakura menyadari kalau tadi aku sempat memperhatikannya...

"Apa lihat-lihat..!?" sahut Sakura. Wajahnya yang putih itu terlihat lebih lucu dengan semburat merah yang muncul di pipinya. Hei, apa yang kupikirkan..!?

"Ah tidak, lagipula maaf saja aku tidak tertarik dengan hal seperti itu," gumamku lancar yang sangat berlawanan dengan yang ada di pikiranku. Sakura dan aku mendengus dan saling memalingkan wajah.

"Yak, waktu istirahat selesai," gumam Kakashi sambil menepuk-nepuk tangannya dan meniup peluitnya. Aku dan teman-temanku langsung berkumpul kepadanya.

-

-

-

**Pukul 19.00 malam**

DUK DUK

Suara bola yang terkena tembok itu berulang kali terdengar. Membentur dinding lalu kutendang, membentur dinding lalu kutendang, begitu terus. Entahlah, aku malas pulang hari ini. Toh besok hari Minggu, jadi santai saja. Saat bola sedang menggelinding ke arahku, tiba-tiba ada yang menghentikannya...

"Sakura..!? Kau belum pulang..??" tanyaku heran. Dia kembali menatapku kesal seperti biasanya dan mengambil bola yang tadi kumainkan.

"Aku juga mau tanya begitu, kenapa belum pulang? Sekolah sudah mau ditutup nih," gerutunya lagi. Aku hanya menghela nafas panjang lalu berbalik pergi.

"Hei Sasuke, kau mau ke mana? Arah keluar kan di sana," gumamnya sambil menunjuk arah yang berlawanan.

"Aku mau ngambil tasku di ruang klub," jawabku cepat tanpa berbalik dan terus berjalan.

"Oh aku ikut deh, sekalian mau mengembalikan bola ini," gumamnya sambil mengikutiku dari belakang dengan langkah kecil.

Kami berdua berjalan dalam sepi, tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan duluan hingga akhirnya kami sampai di ruang klub itu. Sepi sekali tidak ada siapa-siapa, tapi aku tidak peduli itu. Aku langsung mengambil tasku yang berada di dalam lokerku dan Sakura menaruh bolanya ke keranjang bola yang ada di ujung. Aku menutup kembali lokerku dan kulihat Sakura sepertinya masih kesusahan membuka keranjang bolanya. Aku memperhatikannya, dan karena terus tidak berhasil akhirnya aku mengambil inisiatif untuk membantunya dan membukakan kunci itu dari belakang tubuhnya.

"Ah terbuka, terima kasih Sasuke," gumam Sakura lalu membuka keranjang itu sedangkan aku masih berdiri di belakangnya. Aku terdiam mencium aroma seperti buah cherry dari tubuhnya. Dan dalam sekejap sesuatu merasuki tubuhku hingga aku tidak kuasa menahan rasa ingin memeluknya dari belakang.

"Sasuke..??" tanya Sakura yang sepertinya terkejut dengan aksiku. Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan kubiarkan dia berbalik menghadapku.

"A.. Kenapa?" tanya Sakura. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku bingung menjawab, bibirku bergetar dan akhirnya kukatakan...

"Aku menyukaimu, Sakura.."

Setelah mengatakan itu, kucium bibirnya dengan lembut. Kepalaku pusing serasa akan melayang. Lama-lama diriku tidak terkendali dan mulailah kulumat semua yang ada di dalam mulutnya. Awalnya Sakura berusaha melawan, tapi percuma bagimana pun juga aku tetap lebih tangguh. Sakura masih tetap melawan sekali-kali, berusaha melepaskan diri dan sepertinya untuk mengambil pasokan udara. Tapi aku memang kejam, sehingga aku tidak membiarkan itu dan terus kukunci mulutnya agar bisa melayaniku. Tapi karena iba, akhirnya aku benar-benar melepaskannya dan dia terlihat terengah-engah...

"Hah hah Sasuke..." ucapnya kecapekan. Aku tersenyum licik dan kutarik tubuh mungilnya dan kutidurkan di lantai.

Kurasakan Sakura berusaha menahan dadaku yang semakin mendekat ke dadanya. Dan juga sepertinya dia berusaha bangkit, tapi tidak kubiarkan. Aku memegang kedua tangannya dengan kencang di atas kepalanya sehingga dia terlihat meronta-ronta tapi tidak bisa berteriak karena aku mengunci mulutnya.

Aku melepaskan ciuman mautku padanya, dan bibirku pun semakin turun menuju leher jenjangnya. Kurasakan perlawanan Sakura semakin melemah, sepertinya dia mulai kelelahan. Aku menjilat leher jenjang yang putih bersih itu berkali-kali naik turun, sampai aku menemukan tempat yang pas dan aku menggigitnya. Sakura meringis kesakitan tapi itu cuma sebentar, karena setelah itu aku kembali menjilatnya untuk mengurangi rasa perih tapi tetap saja tertinggal bekas merah di lehernya.

Selagi bibirku semakin turun, tanganku yang satunya membuka kancing baju seragam Sakura. Saat ingin meremas buah dadanya, rupanya Sakura masih memakai bra yang setelah itu dengan paksa aku membukanya. Aku bisa dengan leluasa meremas payudara kanan Sakura sedangkan aku menghisap yang kiri.

"Sa.. ah Sasuke.. ngh hen.. hen.. aaaah," desah Sakura semakin memajukan aktivitasku.

Aku menghisap payudara Sakura dengan nikmatnya. Entah nikmat karena apa, tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk terus memilin, menjilat, bahkan karena saking kenyalnya aku jadi tidak tahan untuk menggigitnya. Sakura berteriak kecil saat kulakukan itu, dia meremas kepalaku. Ah iya, sepertinya karena terlalu asyik aku sampai lupa untuk memegang kedua tangan cewek itu, tapi biarlah toh dia juga sepertinya sudah terbawa.

Aku melakukan hal yang sama berkali-kali dan aku tidak bosan untuk terus memainkan puting payudara Sakura dengan lidahku. Tanganku yang satunya membuka rok Sakura dan kumainkan jari-jariku di antara pangkalan paha cewek ini. Rupanya perlakuan kali ini membuat sesuatu yang fatal. Sakura benar-benar terangsang dan tubuhnya terangkat-angkat dan desahannya pun semakin kencang dan panjang.

"Aaa... aaaahhh Sasu.. Sasuke..!! Nggggh hah hah," gumamnya setengah terengah-engah. Aku tidak peduli, bagiku desahannya itu malah seperti pemacu semangat. Aku semakin berani dan semakin cepat menggerakkan jariku di lorongnya...

"Ah ah, Sasukeeee..!!" gumam Sakura. Aku mengangkat alis dan kurasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengaliri tanganku dan kulihat Sakura sudah terkulai pasrah. Tubuhnya yang indah benar-benar membuatku gelap mata, dan aku tersenyum.

"Kita baru mulai," gumamku sambil dengan cepat membuka celana dan juga bajuku. Sakura hanya terengah-engah dan melihatku dalam keadaan diam.

Aku melemparkan pakaianku ke sembarang arah. Nafasku sudah memburu dan instingku mengatakan untuk segera menyelesaikan ini. Lalu aku merasakan sakit di bagian dadaku, dan kulihat Sakura sedang menjilat-jilat putingku yang terlihat sedikit memerah karena habis dia gigit. Dan dalam sekejap darahku bergemuruh, aku semakin terangsang hingga akhirnya jariku kumasukkan ke dalam vaginanya dan kuregangkan sebisaku.

Tubuh Sakura tak bisa diam sejak jariku kubuat keluar masuk dari lorongnya. Desahannya semakin menjadi-jadi, apalagi saat aku kembali menghisap kedua payudaranya yang selalu terlihat menantang bagiku. Saat sudah dua jari berhasil kumasukkan ke dalam vaginanya, dan aku sudah merasa cukup renggang, segera kupersiapkan kejantananku dan ku buka lebar pahanya.

"Aaa.. aakh.. Sasuke..." ucapnya saat kucoba maju dan kumasuki dirinya. Dia meringis lagi menahan sakit, dan begitu aku mencoba melakukannya dengan lebih lembut dia mulai tenang kembali. Aku maju mundurkan pinggulku hingga sepenuhnya kejantananku sudah masuk di lorongnya. Aku merasakan sesuatu seperti baru saja menyentuh titik klimaksnya, Sakura kembali mendesah...

"Aa.. Sasuke.. le.. lebih.. cepat..." gumamnya. Aku tersenyum dan mengangkat alis...

"Yakin?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum licik dan aku sengaja memperlambat gerakanku.

"I.. Iya, ja.. jangan.. lambat.." ucapnya. Aku tertawa kecil dan dengan gerakan tiba-tiba aku langsung mempercepat gerakanku tanpa memberi tanda padanya, hingga cewek ini terkaget dan mendesah tak karuan.

"Aaah aaah ngggh..!!!" desahnya benar-benar memacu semangatku yang sedari tadi berkobar. Sebagai tambahan, aku mencium tengkuk lehernya dan kuremas kedua buah payudaranya yang sudah semakin mengeras. Sampai akhirnya aku merasa akan mengeluarkan sesuatu dan aku pun melenguh...

"Uuuuuhh," lenguhku. Sakura menatapku kelehan, sepertinya bicara pun tak akan sanggup ya..??

"Sah.. Sasuke..." sahutnya pelan dan memeluk tubuhku yang sebenarnya sedang mengejang, siap mengeluarkan sesuatu. Dan tiba-tiba Sakura mendorong tubuhku hingga kejantananku keluar dari lorongnya. Mengeluarkan cairan putih yang belum pernah kulihat sepertinya. Aku terengah-engah dan langsung ambruk...

"Sialan, kenapa.. aku didorong..??" ucapku kelelahan. Sakura juga terengah-engah sepertiku, lalu dia menjawab pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Kau belum siap menghamiliku.. bodoh.." gumamnya sambil tertawa manis. Aku mendengus lalu bersandar di tembok belakangku, melepas lelah.

"Enak juga ya.." gumamku menerawang dan setelahnya kurasakan bajuku menutupi wajahku. Rupanya Sakura yang melempar bajuku itu.

"Kau memang laki-laki sialan..!!" gumamnya kesal. Aku tidak menjawab, karena kuakui itu memang kenyataannya mengingat aku sudah melakukan ini semua tanpa seizinnya. Kamikembali terdiam hingga Sakura berkata...

"Tapi, entah kenapa..."

"...."

"Aku menyukai laki-laki sialan sepertimu..." gumamnya sambil tersenyum. Wajahku memerah melihat senyum manisnya sehingga aku membuang muka. Dia tertawa lalu memakai bajunya...

"Lain kali, aku tidak akan menyerahkan diriku begitu saja, ingat itu..!!" gumamnya. Aku tertawa kecil lalu kupakai bajuku, dan kutatap mata hijau emeraldnya.

"Sudah selesai ngomongnya? Aku mau pulang..." gumamku ketus dan kuambil tasku yang tadi terlupakan. Sakura tertawa dan mengikutiku dari belakang.

Tak kan pernah kulupakan kejadian ini...

Dan aku suka melakukan ini, walau aku harus menerima panggilanku yang baru dari cewek itu...

'The Damn Boy'

**THE END**

**

* * *

  
**

**Nggg, baiklah fic gaje macam apa lagi ini..?? (=.=')a**

**Oh ya, silahkan baca bonus wawancara dengan Kuroi Kira, di bawah ini kalau kalian berkenan (^O^)b**

**-**

**-  
**

_**Bonus**_

_**Wawancara dengan Kuroi Kira**_

_**Readers : **__Halo Kira, boleh kami bertanya-tanya padamu seputar membuat fic rate M..!? _

_**Kira : **__Ahahaha boleh boleh, kalau menurutku kan? Tentu saja boleh, biar aku juga bisa mengutarakan perasaanku terhadap readers lainnya..!! :D_

_**Readers : **__Wah, anda kelihatan bersemangat ya fufufu, baiklah kita mulai..!! *ngambil kertas pertanyaan*_

_**Kira : **__Osh..!! Siap..!! *hormat*_

_**Readers : **__Pertanyaan pertama, kenapa Kira suka sekali bikin fic rate M..? _

_**Kira : **__Oh ngg, kenapa ya..?? Mungkin karena isi otak saya mesum semua..?? *getok kepala sendiri* entah kenapa ya, aku suka baca dan membuat fic rate M mungkin karena takdir..? *dibantai*_

_**Readers : **__*sweatdrop* oh err gitu ya..?? (o.O)a Ya sudahlah pertanyaan kedua, bagian mana yang menurut Kira paling sulit diketik atau digambarkan di fic rate M..!? _

_**Kira : **__Ngg ini menurut Kira sih, kalau aku paling susah membuat adegan 'mendesah'. Entah kenapa setiap harus ngetik suara orang mendesah, suka merinding dan geli sendiri hehe. Makanya sebisa mungkin aku tidak ingin membuat banyak adegan mendesah, tapi kayaknya susah juga gimana dong..!? *mengais pasir di pojokan*_

_**Readers : **__Kasihan. Baiklah pertanyaan ketiga, apa hal yang selalu Kira perhatikan dalam membuat fic rate M..!?_

_**Kira : **__Hmm, Kira nggak mau sampai membuat perempuan merasa direndahkan di fic rate M..!! Sebisa mungkin Kira berusaha membuat ceweknya melawan, tapi... SUSAAAAH...!! *teriak stress –jedokin kepala sendiri* duuh sumpah ya, susah banget membuat yang seperti itu. Sekarang pun Kira habis stress gara-gara fic yang DETECTIVE GIRL *numpang promosi -dihajar* banyak yang bilang mengecewakan, duuh pokoknya aku harus membuat yang lebih baik..!! Doakan aku yaa..!! *mata bercahaya (?)*_

_**Readers : **__*sweatdrop lagi* o.. __oooh gitu. Ya deh aku ngerti hehe, pertanyaan terakhir nih apa yang sedang Kira usahakan untuk membuat fic rate M lebih bagus..!?_

_**Kira : **__Apa ya..?? Oh ya, Kira pingin berusaha membuat Sasuke atau karakter lainnya jadi tidak OOC di fic rate M, yeeeeyy..!! *menari hula -ditendang* soalnya akhir-akhir ini banyak yang mengeluh kalau di rate M karakternya jadi OOC semua, terutama Sasuke.. (TT_TT) tapi Kira sadar di fic ini pun Sasukenya masih OOC, makanya Kira masih harus banyak latihan huuuf (-,-)a dan yang kedua sudah Kira sebutkan di atas, kalau Kira pingin berusaha membuat cewek tidak merasa direndahkan di fic rate M..!! Hehe :3_

_**Readers : **__Wah wah, semangat yang bagus ya. Oke pertanyaannya selesai dan semangat terus Kuroi Kira..!! (^^)b_

_**Kira : **__*terharu* huweeeee, makasih..!! XD_

_**Readers : **__Oh lupa, Kira tunggu duluuu..!! *lari slow motion*_

_**Kira : **__Ng? *innocent*_

_**Readers : **__Kan De-chan itu nama Kira yang dulu, nah gimana kalau masih ada yang manggil anda De-chan sedangkan anda sudah ganti nama menjadi 'Kira'?_

_**Kira : **__Ahahaha cuma itu..!? Dipanggil siapapun tak masalah, mau De-chan, Kira, Kuroi, atau lain sebagainya itu bukan masalah..!! Asalkan kalian semua mau baca fic buatanku, itu saja aku sudah senang sekali..!! (^_^)_

_**Readers : **__Wah, kalau gitu saya gak usah review ya, baca aja hoho..!! *berbalik*_

_**Kira : **__(o.O) EEEEEIIIIT..!! __Tidak semudah itu kau pergi, kau harus revieeeew..!! *evil smirk* Khu khu khu..!! *ngacungin pisau*_

_**Setelah itu terdengar suara teriakan samar-sama**__**r. Sepertinya ada yang habis dibantai di sana, tapi begitu melihat orang yang tadi menanyakan Kira, lari dengan senyum setan. Sepertinya bisa kita pikirkan siapa yang baru saja dibantai...**_

_**Dan err.. saya tidak mau tahu siapa itu... (-,-")a**_

_**The End (?)**_

_**-**_

_**-  
**_

**Apa lagi nih bonus yang satu ini..?? (-,-)a **

**Bonus ini bentuk lain dari caraku mengutarakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya hehe. Atau dengan kata lain curhat hohoho *ini bukan tempat curhat, baka..!! –ditendang rame-rame* **

**Maaf ya kalau ada kata-kata yang salah, dan terima kasih banyak kepada semua yang sudah baca dan mereview fic ini..!! (^O^)**


End file.
